Jamás lo hice
by ForeverSerena
Summary: Un amor que jamás se olvido, dos corazones que se reencuentran. ¿Aprenderan Serena y Darien a sanar heridas?, dejar el pasado atras es una lección que deben de aprender para poder ser felices.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas lindas, espero este fic sea de su agrado, aclarando ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, así que esperando sea de su agrado las dejo con el primer capitulo de mi segunda historia

Que la disfruten Besos

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**-Sueños-**

-No, yo no puedo, déjame ir, yo ¡NO!, Seiya Perdóname, ah…..

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban suavemente por su cara y su pecho, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada y el calor era insoportable, suspiraba y trataba de ahogar leves gemidos y de pronto en su cara no nada mas habían gotas de sudor si no que las lagrimas hicieron su aparición (N.A. si lo se soy muy dramática pero les va a gustar la razón del llanto de Serena lo prometo), estaba a punto de llegar, cuando una ventisca revoloteo las cortinas de su cuarto y al acto algunas cosas que se encontraban en su mesita de noche cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendoso sonido lo que provocó que la rubia volviera a la realidad.

Suspiro levemente al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un extraño sueño, hacia años que no sabia nada de el , probablemente 8 o ¿tal vez 10? habían pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio; tratando de calmarse tomo la jarra de agua que se encontraba en su buró y lleno el vaso de cristal, se sentó en la cama y de un sorbo acabo con el contenido del vaso, mientras trataba de descifrar el por que de aquel sueño; como pudo se incorporo nuevamente para ver si podía dormir nuevamente, cuando algo frío la sorprendió, abrió los ojos como platos cuando ligeramente toco su parte intima y pudo descubrir su humedad disfrazada con el sudor de su cuerpo, al instante se paralizo y sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, jamás le había sucedido algo así, nunca se imagino siendo infiel y mucho menos con alguien que no veía hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo, pero lo mas patético de todo es que nada fue real todo fue un sueño un erótico y significativo sueño.

**-Un día después-**

Era viernes por la tarde y el día había estado esplendido, a pesar del insoportable calor, como ya era costumbre Serena y las chicas se reunían en el café Expreso 48 para ponerse al corriente de lo que les había sucedido en la semana y organizar algo divertido para el fin, todo era igual desde que salieron de la universidad, simplemente eran inseparables desde la secundaria y aunque su vida tanto personal como profesional habían tomado rumbos diferentes eso no impedía que se siguieran frecuentando, por eso habían echo su costumbre reunirse todos los viernes a la 5:00 pm. y si alguna faltaba tenia que llevar sin ningún pretexto su justificante o si no la santa inquisición la haría pagar por el resto de la semana y vaya que era un sufrimiento.

La primera en llegar sin duda alguna era Amy, ella si que no cambiaba, pero para sorpresa esa tarde la primera en llegar fue Serena, Lita, Amy y Mina no cabían de la impresión.

**-Por dios Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- **Mina toco su frente tomando la temperatura de la rubia e hizo un gesto melodramático.

-**Cálmate ¿quieres? Si me encuentro bien no se por que tanto alboroto y buenas tardes por cierto- **replico con un tono muy serio.

**-Sere cálmate solo fue una broma que sensible estas el día de hoy­- **Lita se acerco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Serena.

-**Lo siento, es que tengo que contarles algo y no saben lo angustiada que estoy- **les hizo una seña para que se acercaran un poco mas y no tener que hablar en voz alta pues lo que les iba a decir era algo demasiado personal, a lo cual las chicas obedecieron instantáneamente.

Con lujo de detalles Serena contó su sueño tan perturbador e hizo que una Amy se sonrojara al instante, Mina miraba a Serena con total asombro y Lita solo desviaba su mirada para no apenarla mas de lo que visiblemente estaba; cuando la rubia termino su relato Mina tenia la boca abierta.-¡**Amiga parece que tu semana estuvo mas activa que la de nosotras!- **

**-¡Mina!, como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería- **replico la peliazul.

**-Sere, relájate solo fue un sueño, además no tienes por que preocuparte, ¿no te parece que estas exagerando las cosas?- **Lita sonaba calmada y relajada su rostro era sereno lo que la chica de ojos azules agradeció profundamente.

**-Mira Sere, yo entiendo que te sientas mal, pero ya es momento de que superes la muerte de Seiya, siempre fuiste una excelente esposa y jamás cruzaría por tu mente hacerle semejante cosa, ya pasaron 3 años de eso, nosotras fuimos testigos de tu dolor, pero apenas tienes 25 años y no puedes guardarle luto por siempre, no creo que el fuera tan egoísta para pensar que no volverías a rehacer tu vida.- **la seriedad en la voz de Mina hizo que el ambiente se pusiera aun mas tenso de lo que ya estaba, pero tenia razón, no podía seguir con el fantasma de Seiya para siempre, aunque pensándolo bien, solo había sido un sueño, quien hablaba de rehacer su vida cuando todo había sido un sueño, además después de su breve noviazgo en la secundaria no había vuelto a saber nada de Darien Chiba.

-**un momento Mina, tu eres la exagerada, deja de mortificar así a la pobre de Serena, y ¿no crees que es demasiado pensar en rehacer su vida cuando ah sido un sueño y jamás volvimos a saber nada de Darien**?- replico Amy con gran molestia.

**-Bueno, bueno dejemos el tema por la paz, soy una egoísta siempre hablo de mis problemas primero, ahora cuéntenme ¿que les ah pasado de nuevo a ustedes?- **pregunto la rubia dando fin con esto a la platica anterior.

**-Pues yo opino que investiguemos el paradero de Darien y te cites con el, a lo mejor ese sueño tiene mas significado del que te imaginas- **insistió la rubia.

**-Mina dije que la platica esta terminada, y en donde diablos piensas que debo buscar, y si encuentro a Darien que le voy a decir "hola Darien después de tantos años te eh venido a buscar por que tuve un sueño acerca de nosotros y espero que lo hagas realidad", **la voz de serena era sarcástica, pero la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, pues después de todo el noviazgo entre ellos dos había sido muy intenso a pesar de su corta edad ella con 15 y el con 16 habían experimentado el amor de adolescencia, el primer amor.

**-Serena tonta, y quien esta hablando de que le pidas que haga realidad tu sueño, (que no seria mala idea), a lo mejor solo tengas curiosidad por saber que fue de el, recuerdo que tu y el se separaron por que sus padres lo enviaron fuera del país y en la ultima carta que envío, te pedía que lo perdonaras por ser tan débil y que tu siguieras con tu vida como el lo haría de ese momento en adelante.- **Lita, a pesar de ser la mas distanciada de todas, jamás había abandonado a Serena en momentos difíciles y nadie mas que ella sabia lo mucho que había sufrido cuando Darien se fue, y también había sido testigo de lo mucho que le había costado estudiar Relaciones Publicas, del encuentro con Seiya, de su boda y de su éxito en una de las agencias de modelaje mas importantes de Tokio, y después ayudo a su amiga cuando perdió a su esposo en un trágico accidente, sin duda alguna su amiga Serena había vivido mas que todas ellas juntas, la Serena tonta había dejado de existir pues en cambio una mujer fuerte, madura, sensual y bohemia había quedado en su lugar.

**-se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea- **Amy sonaba muy emocionada, pareciera que el sueño se cumpliría para ella mas que para Serena.-**Hace poco desarrollamos un software para un departamento del gobierno, en donde se encuentra la información personal de todos los que vivimos aquí, supuestamente es una mejor manera de localizar a las personas, en fin, yo tengo la contraseña y tengo acceso desde mi casa a ese software que te parece si yo busco todo lo que pueda sobre Darien, nos reunimos mañana en mi casa y empezamos la investigación. **–Los ojos de Amy brillaban de la emoción.

**-Si, me parece una excelente idea, yo coincido con Amy, así te quitas la duda de encima y te dejas de preguntar el que hubiera sido.- **Mina secundo a Amy y con los ojos rogaba que Lita dijera lo mismo para que la rubia terminará aceptando ese plan macabro.

-**Yo no se nada, la decisión la tiene Sere, y si realmente quieren mi opinión no le quitamos nada a nadie si tan solo investigamos un poco acerca de Darien.- **

-**y bien Sere ¿que opinas?- **los ojos de Mina pedían a gritos que ella aceptara y rogaban por que una nueva aventura se avecinara a sus vidas.

**-esta bien, pero solo veremos que es de su vida.-**Contesto la rubia resignada pues la insistencia de sus amigas era insoportable.

**-Si, que bien, grito Mina emocionada.**

La tarde continúo con discusiones, risas, bromas y sobre todo la estrategia que ocuparían para convencer a Serena de que viera a Darien, sin duda alguna ese fin de Semana si que seria para recordar.

* * *

Si lo se, lo se, es muy pronto para comenzar a escribir otra historia, pero no lo pude evitar, es que tuve un sueño revelador nada que ver con el de Sere ehh, no sean mal pensadotas, espero esta historia sea de su agrado y prometo pronto actulizar "Que asi sea", lo que pasa es que empece este nuevo proyecto, en el cual me mostrare un poco mas agresiva grrrrr. en cuestiones seductoras, "Que asi sea" sera muy pink y "Jamas lo hice" sera repugnantemente sensual, dejare salir mis instintos T.T, bueno al menos investigare si los tengo, buabuabua... de antemano gracias son muy lindas al tomarse el tiempo para leer mi hisotira.

Besos Duve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"Recuerdos"**

(primera parte)

Serena miraba su reloj a cada momento, los minutos se le escapaban y aun no comprendía exactamente por que la ansiedad la estaba matando, se había citado con las chicas a las 3:00 de la tarde, así que no tenia ningún pretexto que le impidiera asear su casa, que buena falta le hacía pues en la semana tenia muy poco tiempo ya que su trabajo la absorbía demasiado, así que cuando llegaba a su departamento lo único que pedía era cama, pero desde que su esposo había muerto la cama solo le servia para dormir, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Como buena ama de casa levanto su cabello con una liga, tomo un mandil y empezó por la cocina, continuo con la sala para dar paso a su cuarto, sacudió algunas cosas, cambio las sabanas de su cama y su closet le pedía a gritos ser ordenado, doblo un poco de ropa y la acomodo, saco algunas cajas que contenían triques inservibles para bajarlas al contenedor de basura, cuando estaba apunto de sacar otra de las cajas una resbalo y callo prácticamente sobre ella,- **Auch, eso si que dolió**- la pobre se sobaba la cabeza en señal de dolor, tomo las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo y se quedo estática por unos momentos, lentamente se dejo caer sobre el piso de su closet y se recargo en la cajonera, tomo una de las fotografías que habían salido de la caja, esbozó una leve sonrisa y dio paso a sus recuerdos.

-**Flash Back-**

Eran las 7:35, y la pobre rubia corría con desesperación para alcanzar el autobús, si llegaba otra vez tarde seguro la Señorita Mónica la castigaría, a ella una pobre chica indefensa, sin culpa alguna, cuyos padres malvados preferían que se fuera en autobús en vez de dejarla en coche. **–Tienes que aprender que en esta vida nada es fácil, y además ese es tu castigo por ser tan perezosa y burra-** las palabras de su padre eran contundentes, pero castigarla a ella, eso si que daba coraje y para colmo la amargada de su maestra la odiaba de eso no había duda, pobrecilla tal vez la amargura de no tener novio a sus 30 años de edad la hacían levantarse de un humor subliminal, ¿habría alguien en el mundo que se atreviera a desempolvar a la odiosa de su maestra?, ¿será virgen?, **-Pero Serena ya estas desvariando, yuuu huacala, imaginándote a la maestra Mónica con un chico si que es de pervertidos.- **se recriminaba, y es que en realidad quien desearía imaginarse a su maestro en pleno acto "amoroso", hay nada mas de pensarlo se me erizan los vellitos, en fin, ahora ya se encontraba en el autobús y en cuestión de minutos llegaría a la escuela.

Toco la campanilla del autobús avisando que bajaría en la próxima parada; de un salto bajo de la unidad y corrió con desesperación a la entrada del colegio las 8:00 en punto, bua T.T, otra vez tarde, solo un milagro podría salvarla ahora, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su salón que para su desgracia se encontraba en la tercera planta de aquel moderno edificio, ¿Moderno?, si como no, como se notaba que el director del colegio no tenia que correr y subir , 376 escalones ¿376?, esta bien, esta bien, exagere, 36 escalones, 376 o 36, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Al final terminas desgastado y tratando de controlar tu respiración; estaba apunto de abrir la puerta corrediza cuando un chico salio y la sorprendió, hizo un gran intento para frenarse pero**,- ¡Auch!, ¡zas!, ¡paz!, ¡pum­!.- **Serena, había quedado justo debajo del chico, un momento, jamás lo había visto antes, por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y su odiosa maestra había sido sustituida, o probablemente y lo mas seguro es que fuera un chico nuevo.

El joven se levanto y tomo la mano de Serena para que se pudiera incorporar, se miraron por unos momentos, el joven era realmente atractivo, sus ojos azules y profundos, su cabello negro azabache, su piel apiñonada, unas manos descomunales y SUS LABIOS, esos labios eran para perderse, de eso no había duda. **–Disculpa, ¿estas bien?, no fue mi intención, es que yo, se me hacia tarde.- **la cara de Serena cambiada de un color a otro hasta que recorrió todos los colores que podían existir, el chico disimulaba una sonrisa hasta que no lo pudo resistir mas y soltó una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que la rubia se encolerizara. **­–Eres un grosero, te estoy pidiendo una disculpa y tu te ríes de mi, pero sabes que.- **El pobre chico no tubo tiempo ni siquiera de pestañear, pues la rubia había alzado su brazo y la palma de su mano estaba totalmente extendida y descargó semejante cachetada, que los dedos de la mano de Serena se dibujaron en el tenue rostro del chico-** auch, oye que diablos te pasa, yo no me burlaba de ti, y sabes una cosa, la grosera eres tú, por que has sido tú la que se me lanzo a los brazos y ahora quieres que me disculpe de algo que no hice, la verdad es que muchas veces eh escuchado que soy irresistible.- **la ultima palabra la arrastro cerca del oído de Serena, la cual estaba furiosa, ¿furiosa?, mas que furiosa –**Mira engreído y petulante, aléjate de mi vista si no quieres que tu mejilla derecha sufra lo mismo que la izquierda, ahora con tu permiso**.- la chica se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su salón de clases, antes de perderse le saco la lengua al petulante, quien todavía se sobaba la mejilla.

**-Fin flash Back-**

Serena suspiraba con cada recuerdo, lo mejor que dios nos pudo haber dado es el impresionante disco duro que vulgarmente llamamos "cerebro" o "materia gris", que nos permita atesorar memorias en cantidad indefinida, los seres humanos nos alimentamos casi todo el tiempo de esos recuerdos, y para Serena valía la pena, aun que un centenar de veces había optado por olvidar, y un ejemplo claro era Darien Chiba, ¡hay los recuerdos!, mas de una vez la piel de Serena se erizo, no había dudas su romance con Darien fue de lo mas intenso, aun en el inicio.

**-¡Diablos ya se me hizo tarde!**.- 1:35 y la pobre corría para terminar con sus labores domesticas, como pudo bajo las cajas al basurero, aspiro la alfombra de su cuarto y termino corriendo desnuda para ducharse lo mas rápido posible, como pudo se acomodo unos jeans y una blusa blanca a tirantitos, coloco unas sandalias de piso en el mismo color de su blusa, tomo sus gafas oscuras y corrió al ascensor del edificio par ir al estacionamiento,** - Bendito sea el inventor del elevador- **o si, cuanto lo amaba, sin duda alguna el invento del siglo, ¿algo exagerado?, así parece, como sea, la mujer lo adoraba, era esplendido no llegar a su destino sudando y tratando de controlar su respiración, y mas para alguien que utilizaba tacones, trajes sastres y vestidos de alta costura, no debía olvidar nunca la presentación y mucho menos ella que llevaba las relaciones publicas de una de las mejores agencias de modelaje.

**-¡Rayos!, ¡otra vez no ¡**- a la pobre la habían dejado encerrada, su coche estaba atascado entre un camaro negro y una Sienna vino, saco el teléfono celular de su bolsa y timbro a Amy**.- Bueno, Amy, amiga me a sucedido algo horrible, estoy atascada en el edificio, aun no puedo sacar mi auto y solo espero que el portero tenga las llaves por que si no me muero,…. Si no me regañes, si voy a ir solo que voy a llegar retrasada,… raro como que raro, …… ya se que solo es una broma,…. Y yo a ustedes, ya no tardo ya voy para aya…. Si va bye. **Se dispuso a buscar al portero que para su suerte si tenia las llaves; una vez solucionado el problema Serena subió a su Audi en color gris convertible, la chica tenia dinero, aunque su personalidad distaba de la realidad, la sencillez era una de sus mejores cualidades.

Mientras conducía un sonido extraño la hizo reaccionar, el estomago le dolía y es que no había tenido tiempo de comer, pero seguramente las chicas ya se habían encargado de eso.

Mientras conducía las imágenes de ella y Darien en la secundaria iban y venían en su mente, los mejores momentos en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia los había pasado al lado de Darien, ¿Por qué después de tantos años de no saber nada el uno del otro, el destino se encaprichaba en unirlos nuevamente?, la verdad es que la curiosidad era mayúscula, ¿estará casado?, ¿tendrá hijos?, ¿o novia talvez?, como sea el punto era saber de el, su estado civil era lo menos importante, (N.A. si seguro, nuestra Serenita se muere por que su sueño se haga realidad, y ¿Quién no?), bueno o al menos eso pensaba Serena en esos momentos.

La Luz roja de un semáforo detuvo su marcha, al lado izquierdo de la calle, las parejas se acumulaban en una de las heladerías mas famosas de la ciudad, pues la variedad en sus productos era inmensa, Straciella, frutos del bosque, trufas, pistacho, nuez, nutella, tiramisú, chocolate, ¡hummm..., chocolate!, **-¡¡que hambre tengo!!.- **la pobre rubia suspiraba desconsolada, echo un ultimo vistazo a la heladería y de momento su corazón se detuvo, tallos sus ojos, y desesperadamente trataba de enfocar bien a la pareja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio la vuelta y entro en la calle donde se encontraba ubicada la heladería, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el chico de sus sueños estaba ahí, acompañado de una chica realmente hermosa, su cabello era negro, abundante y largo, lo había encontrado, y ¡tonta!, como no se le había ocurrido antes, Darien adoraba ese lugar, en mas de una ocasión, en esas tardes de películas; como solían llamarlas, la había llevado a comer un helado….

**--Flash Back—**

El año escolar había comenzado sin contratiempos, bueno una que otra pelea entre el petulante y la atrevida, pero de ahí no pasaba, las amenazas nunca se habían cumplido y aunque ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer, la verdad es que Darien estaba loco por ella, sin darse cuanta se había enamorado, sus ojos, la cabellera rubia y larga, su piel blanca y su sonrisa lo habían embrujado, pero lo que mas le gustaba de Serena era que siempre era leal con sus amigas, se preocupaba mas por los demás que por ella misma, tenia una gracia indescriptible, y su mezcla de ternura y sensualidad arrancaba los suspiros de cualquiera, desventaja que afectaba mucho al pelinegro, pues los pretendientes no le faltaban y a él, bueno, lo odiaba, pero jamás perdía las esperanzas.

Dos meses después los primeros exámenes llegaron y con ellos la triste realidad de Serena, las matemáticas no eran su fuerte y las calificaciones posteriores lo confirmaron, así que sin pretextos tenia que obtener 9 en el final, si es que quería pasar a tercer año, por lo tanto eso significaba una sola cosa "TUTORIAS".

La maestra Mónica asigno a Darien como tutor de Serena, la pobre iba de mal en peor y ni como ayudarla simplemente era un caso perdido, todas las chicas estaban esperando por ella en el pasillo, para darle las malas noticias, todas sabían que Serena odiaba a Darien y la pobre ni idea tenia que su adorada maestra Mónica se lo había asignado como tutor. –**la pobre se va a morir cuando se entere y ni como ayudarla.- **la preocupación de las chicas, era mas bien por él, pues la reacción que tuviera Serena era un poquito inesperada.

La rubia salio resignada con una papeleta en la mano que afirmaba que nuevamente había reprobado, **-dios si me quieres, apiádate de mi un poquito-** el tono melodramático y su cara mataban de risa a cualquiera, las chicas se escondieron detrás de la puerta del aula contigua a la pizarra de avisos, sabían de antemano que la reacción de Serena no seria la mas favorable, pero en realidad ella era inesperada.

Serena se acerco para advertir quien la torturaría este año con las tutorías, **-adiós al centro comercial, adiós a mi programa de TV favorito, adiós a las golosinas-** y la lista era interminable.-**¿¡QUE!!, debe de haber un error, dios mío te dije que te apiadaras de mi, no que me mandaras al infierno de una patada, esto no puede ser buuaaaaa, buaaaa, T.T, Darien será mi tutor, será una tortura, no lo quiero, no lo quiero.- **El berrinche de la rubia duro al menos dos días después de su asignación**, **y ni modo tendría que trabajar a marchas forzosas y forzadas.

**1 mes después**

Las tutorías de fin de semana, no eran tan desagradables para Serena, ella y Darien hicieron tregua, pero la verdad es que ella necesitaba estudiar en serio, muy en serio si quería pasar de año, así que dejaron las diferencias de lado y recapacitando un poco, él no era un mal maestro, aunque muchas veces terminaba pidiendo a dios paciencia y no fuerza por que si dios le daba fuerza seguramente terminaría lastimándola y mucho.

Sin darse cuenta Serena comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de Darien, las conversaciones se hacían cada vez mas divertidas, y el ambiente ahora era cordial.

En el salón de clases una que otra mirada se escapaba, las sonrisas y los recados hicieron su aparición, los insultos desaparecieron y eso no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros de clase, sus amigas no la reconocían, Serena había cambiado, ¿estaba enamorada?, noooo….., eso era imposible o ¿si?

La acostumbrada cesión de tutorías había llegado, los nervios se apoderaban de Serena, pues ahora sabia lo que sentía por él, pero la duda era ¿siente lo mismo que yo?

Para su desgracia estaba más sensible que nunca, ya habían pasado 28 días, y su amiga inseparable era puntual, así que se resigno a que ese día seria igual a los demás.

Las horas pasaban y el ambiente se torno incomodo, el silencio se apodero de ellos.­ -**¿tienes sed?, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?- **la voz del pelinegro fue como música en los oídos de Serena.- **si gracias me gustaría un vaso con agua** **y que me besaras­ **– esto ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros.- **si me permites bajo y te lo traigo- **maldición la incertidumbre, es desquiciante y desesperante.

Darien demoro un poco con el pedido de Serena, quien desesperada estaba decidida a contarle todo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Darien se encontraba arriba de Serena, el vaso de agua se había derramado en la alfombra y los chicos se miraban intensamente.- **Bésala, cobarde bésala ya­**.- la voz en su interior lo aniquilaba, **­-Serena, yo-** la mirada de Darien se intensificaba y la respiración de Serena se aceleraba, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese momento, con mucho cuidado Darien fue bajando lentamente sus labios hasta sentir la respiración de Serena en su cara, por su parte Serena entre abrió sus labios color carmín y cerro sus ojos en espera de lo que tanto deseaba, un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, una oleada de sentimientos los inundaba, con inmensa ternura Darien movía sus labios al compás de los latidos de su corazón, la felicidad era inmensa al sentir la respuesta de Serena en cada uno de sus movimientos, y ahora las dudas se disiparon, ella sentía lo mismo que él, por su parte Serena se sentía en las nubes, había soñado con su primer beso muchas veces, pero la realidad superaba todo, simplemente magnifico, el miedo de saberse inexperta se esfumo cuando sintió la ternura y torpeza de él.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron separando, sus corazones retumbaban en unísono, con mucho cuidado Darien se separo y se incorporo, ayudando a Serena a hacer lo mismo, se miraron por un momento y finalmente el silencio se rompió.

-**Me gustas Serena Tsukino y aun no comprendo en que momento me enamore de ti, pero es verdad lo que a pasado hoy es verdad.- **

**­-Tú también me gustas, yo también estoy enamorada de ti.-**

**-¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**-si, si quiero ser tu novia Darien.**

**--Fin Flas Back—**

Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lagrimas, aunque quisiera no podía contenerlas, el verlo ahí después de tantos años, dios se veía tan bien, sin duda alguna los años no habían pasado en vano. Los recuerdos de aquel día la asaltaban, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primer amor.

Con un gran suspiro Serena tomo de su bolso un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas, a decir verdad no sabia si reír o llorar, tantos años y nunca se lo habia topado y de la nada ¡bum! Aparece, ¿para que?, ¿Qué sentido tenia revivir momentos? ¿Lo de ellos estaba en el pasado?.

Alzo su cabello y lo amarro con una liga, se acomodo los lentes obscuros y encendió nuevamente el coche y se puso en marcha.

Un joven de cabellos azabaches palideció completamente al descubrir en la acera de enfrente a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules ¿estaba llorando?, ¿es ella?, se paro de súbito dejando a su acompañante aturdida y confundida, se acerco unos pasos, se esforzaba por reconocerla, pero finalmente sus dudas se disiparon, no había ninguna duda era ella, estaba hermosa, tan hermosa; los años habían sido generosos con ella.

**-¡SERENA!, esa es ¡SERENA TSUKINO!**

Continuara….

* * *

Hola a todas, aqui con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que eh andado algo chipil, mi vida es un desastre y la inspiración se fue momentaneamente, pero haciendo un esfuerzo imresionante eh escrito y terminado este captulo que espero sea de au agrado.

Ahora contesto a todas las niñas lindas que me han escrito:

Bunnyoruga: Gracias por ser la primera y que bueno que te guste, y opino lo mismoq ue tu que bueno que nocobran por que si no, yo me quedo en la quiebra, jajaja, besitos y espero tus comentarios.

clarita usagi Tsukino: reportandome y actualizando no me abandonen, espero que este capi, haya sido de tu agrado

ginnyg: ohhh, ya veras, la verdad es que a mi no me agrada mucho rei y por eso no la puse, jajajaja, no te creas ella me sera utilmas adelante, espero que lo leas y lo descubras.

isa1181: disculpa por la espera y a mi tambien me agrada que Sere teng muchas facetas, por eso la describo asi. Besitos y porfitas no me abandones.

gabyhyatt: y se pondra mejor te lo aseguro.

luz sandra: espero no haber demorado mucho, y espero tus comentarios.

DarienLover: ya vez, de vez en cuando mi ratón se pone creativo y que bueno que te guste, no sabes lo bien que se siente que tengas una buena respuesta con los reviews, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y (reproche) sigo esperando ehhhh...Besitos.

IsisJanet: gracias por seguirme, y como lo pediste aqui esta el segundo capitulo, besitos.

KariMoon: y siempre será asi, no esperes que te de adelantos por que jamas sucedera jajajajaja.

Misao.Tenoh de chiva: gracias por tus animos, y te prometo que seguire adelante.

annyfansailormoon: me agrada recibir reviews tuyos, son refrescantes y pues me divierten y mucho y lo siento es que aca entre nos (no se como enviar las historias), T.T, soy muy burrita, por eso no te la envie, y con respecto al club me parece fenomenal, asi que armalo y me invitas ¿como vez?, ah por cierto la pregunta del millon me la hace a cada rato mi novio, que por cierto, buuaaaa, buaaaaa, a lo mejor quede soltera, es lo mas seguro, por eso ando desanimada, pero en fin, te mando besos y espero tus comentarios.

Bueno mis niñas lindas, me despido se que este capi fue muy ligero pero recuerden que nuestra Sere esta recordando y en esa etapa eran unos pubertillos, les prometo que lo interesante viene despues... ruegen a dios por que mi ratón no se muera y pueda actualizar rapidito.

Besitos a todas Duve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Recuerdos**

(segunda parte)

* * *

Darien no cabía de la impresión en esos momentos, la palabra ASOMBRO se quedaba chiquitita, la chica que hacía diez año lo había vuelto loco, se aparecía nuevamente ante él alterando cada centímetro de su ser, era como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en que él jamás la olvidara, tanto tiempo esperando, deseando buscarla, ¿Qué quería?, ¿verla?, ¿para que?, para explicarle que su padre tenia todo planeado en un principio, que su futuro estaba escrito desde antes que él naciera y que ciertamente ella no figuraba en el, que su cobardía había sido tan grande que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente como para defender lo que él creía, lo que el sentía, lo que el deseaba. -**¡Serena Tsukino!­**- nada había cambiado o al menos eso quería creer, ella siempre confío en él y él fue un débil y la soledad y el tiempo una amarga compañía.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y la vio alejarse nuevamente como aquel día, la garganta estaba cerrada, su voz desapareció, poco le importo que su helado se derritiera por completo, que su novia lo estuviera llamando, que la gente lo mirara algo extraño, ¡quien en su sano juicio dejaría que un helado de chocolate se derritiera por completo, sabiendo además que no eran nada baratos!, la única respuesta, ¡Un hombre enamorado!

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Serena estaba perdida, tuvo que detener su marcha para secar las lágrimas que en ese momento le impedían la visibilidad, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, era seguro que se trataba de las chicas, probablemente estarían demasiado molestas por el pequeño retraso de 2 horas, como pudo contesto la llamada, una Amy, muy molesta la regañaba mientras las lagrimas resbalaban pos su rostro, Amy noto la agonía en la voz de su amiga, así que dio fin al sermón que hace unos momentos le estaba profesando.- **Serena te encuentras bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, estamos muy preocupadas por ti- **Serena simplemente no pudo contestar, todo había cambiado con tan solo una mirada, su mundo de fantasía se había vuelto trizas, en realidad el tiempo puede convertirse muchas veces en amigo o enemigo y era mas que obvio que en esos momentos no estaba de su lado y nuevamente la paradoja se hacía presente ¿Por qué la persona que tanto amas se presenta en el momento en que menos te lo esperas? ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué sentido tenia todo aquello?, la verdad era que aunque estaba feliz por haberlo visto aunque fuera un solo instante, el recuerdo de aquel día que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar regresaba, una y otra y otra vez, asediándola, destruyendo la fortaleza que había construido para no volverse loca del dolor cuando se fue, dejando solo una carta, recordando como le había prometido regresar y que le escribiría a diario, destruyendo poco después las ilusiones de aquella ilusa chica.

Con toda la entereza del mundo y las fuerzas que hace unos momentos había perdido continúo con su camino.

**-Flash Back-**

El verano había llegado, un año escolar terminaba y con ello la despedida de todos los chicos de tercer año, a decir verdad nunca pudo entender por que sus compañeros de clase se presionaban tanto con el examen de ingreso al nivel medio superior, bueno es que no es que a ella no le preocupara, pues muchas veces y en verdad muchas veces Darien la presionaba siempre con lo mismo y si por milagro del señor lograba ingresar seguro sería por el inmenso esfuerzo que su novio hacía por ella y es que el pobre terminaba desesperado y derrotado, tratando de ayudarla, en verdad se necesitaba de mucha paciencia y por lo tanto era loable y en definitiva el merito era de él.

Las chicas no la reconocían, era seguro que algo o alguien había experimentado con ella, de un momento a otro la rubia cambió la cafetería por la biblioteca y la mesa de ping pong, por el centro de computo, la respuesta era sin duda alguna Darien Chiba.

Aunque su relación había sido secreta, para sus amigas no había duda alguna, esos dos se traían algo y muy serio, pues de un momento a otro, Serena era demasiado formal y educada con el pelinegro, mientras el mandaba papelitos a diestra y siniestra a la rubia; poco después todo fue descubierto pues los muy tramposos se habían quedado en el gimnasio después de clases para poder estar solos un rato y demostrarse todo lo que sentían (N.A. ustedes se imaginaran que clase de demostraciones, y es que ustedes nunca lo han hecho ¿verdad?), Mina paro en seco cuando descubrió a la parejita en tremendo arrumaco, la boca se le cayo al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente** -¡lo sabia! ¡lo sabia!-** la rubia alzaba la voz y saltaba, que si seguro su maestro de gimnasia la viera no dudaría en ningún momento en invitarla a formar parte del equipo de salto con garrocha, o por lo menos un diez si le daba, como fuere era mas que obvio que Mina no podría guardar el secreto, o Mina nunca, lo que vio simplemente seria un secreto irresistible, la atrevida y el petulante habían terminado juntos demostrando una vez mas la veracidad de aquellas palabras que versan así "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" .

Después de meditar un poco en el penoso encuentro con Mina, concluyeron que la rubia no pudo ser más oportuna, pues si ella no hubiera entrado seguramente tanto Darien como Serna hubieran cedido ante las hormonas y el deseo que en ese momento los embriagaba ¿se arrepentirían?, tal vez, pero algo era totalmente cierto aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar oportuno, y tal vez, solo talvez tendrían algo que agradecerle, por que si algo era cierto el secreto no lo había guardado, y en pocas horas, tan solo unas horas la mayoría en el colegio lo sabia, y las miradas y cuchicheos en su salón no se hicieron esperar así como las sonrisas nerviosas y las preguntas, ahora ya no había mas secretos y en cierto modo agradecieron ya no tener que ocultar lo que sentían.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

El temido 7 de julio llego, los chicos se daban cita en la plaza central del colegio, los padres de familia tomaban sus respectivos lugares y los 250 chicos que se graduaban ese día hacían gala de las togas y los birretes.

La ceremonia concluyó entre lagrimas, abrazos, música, regalos, flores y la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo y una página en blanco; sin embargo Serena estaba mas triste que nunca, hacia días que Darien estaba distanciado y frío, y ese día no había sido la excepción, ya que el no tubo la gentileza si quiera de ir a abrazarla, es mas ni siquiera la había mirado, en todo momento ella estuvo al pendiente de sus movimientos, prestando poca atención a sus padres y amigos y el muy ingrato ni siquiera una sonrisa le había regalado.

Estaba a punto de retirarse junto con su familia cuando un chico de cabellos negros la detuvo, pero hubiera deseado que ese momento no llegara nunca, pues la sonrisa se desdibujo dando paso a las lagrimas mas amargas que había derramado a sus 15 años.

**-Serena, tenemos que hablar.**

**-Si claro, deja aviso a mamá y te alcanzo en la colina, ¿te parece?**

**-no tengo mucho tiempo, Serena escucha por favor­- **la voz de Darien temblaba, aun no sabia como comenzar y Serena lo pudo notar de inmediato.

**-¿Qué pasa? Darien me estas asustando.**

**-Yo no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que me has dado, gracias a ti mi vida dejo de ser aburrida y la improvisación era la mejor arma, disfrute de tu compañía, solo dios sabe cuanto te amo, y que a pesar de mi corta edad, aseguro que jamás olvidare a la niña que me enseño el significado de esas palabras.**- con mucho cuidado Darien tomo las manos de Serena, como quien se niega a perder el tesoro mas valioso, aclaro su garganta, sabia que el tiempo se le terminaba. ­**–Serena, me tengo que ir, mis padres han decidido que debo continuar en el extranjero, nos mudaremos a Alemania y si en las ultimas semanas me distancie fue por que necesitaba alejarme un poco, hacerme a la idea y no permitir que esto doliera, no quiero ser egoísta, no puedo asegurarte cuento tiempo estaré lejos, pero por favor no me olvides, que yo jamás lo haré, siempre formaras parte de mi y eso ya no lo puedo cambiar, escribiré a diario lo prometo.- **en ese momento el silencio se apodero de ellos, Serena no paraba de llorar y Darien se resistía a hacerlo, ya todo estaba dicho, el destino estaba sellado, ellos se separaban para continuar con su camino, si lo de ellos había sido verdadero el tiempo dictaría su sentencia, por el momento no había nada mas que hacer, solo esperar.

**-Yo siempre te estaré esperando. **–fueron las únicas palabras de la rubia y al instante echo a correr pues si permanecía mas tiempo no podría dejarlo ir y el dolor sería insoportable, ahora solo le quedaba esperar, por un momento sintió el enorme deseo de regresar a besarlo, pero entendía que seria aun mas doloroso para ambos, por su parte Darien la veía alejarse y no hizo nada para detenerla, que sabía el de amor, un niño de 16 años que podría saber de eso, su padre se lo había repetido varias veces logrando que el realmente lo creyera dejando de luchar y resignándose a lo que su padre había planeado para él.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Como pudo llego a su destino, Amy estaba desesperada, Lita estaba tan preocupada que todo lo demás no importaba, inclusive tener a su novio como idiota llamándole por teléfono y Mina bueno la desesperación era poco decir con todo lo que en esos momentos sentía.

Cuando la Rubia toco a la puerta sintió que ya no podía mas, se sentó a un lado de la puerta y espero a que sus amigas abrieran, las lagrimas eran incontenibles, ¿Por qué demonios había dado tanta importancia a ese sueño?, ¿si tan solo no hubiera escuchado a Mina?, ella no tendría por que estar sufriendo en estos momentos reviviendo cosas que se prometió a si misma olvidar, por que el recuerdo dolía mas, después de Darien no había quedado nada para ella, nunca se dio la oportunidad de volver a sentir, hasta que conoció a Seiya, gracias a él, el recuerdo había dolido menos y gracias a él pudo olvidarlo por completo, enterrando en su corazón todo lo que sentía, a sus 25 años se veía tan patética llorando por el pasado, algo que no regresaría y que ahora la había dejado mas dolida y destrozada de lo que pudo imaginar.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Darien entro lentamente a su cuarto, se dejo caer sobre su cama, ¿alguna vez has soñado con el reencuentro?, ¿en como será? Y ¿si no es lo que planeabas?, ¿si todo lo que querías decir se esfumara con una mirada y el recuerdo?, el miedo, ¿a que?, si todo estaba en el pasado, o al menos eso creía, pero su corazón le dictaba que aunque se engañara muchas veces con lo mismo sabia perfectamente que nunca la olvido, que muchas veces se refugio en Raye por que era lo único que tenia, por que la cara le dolía en solo pensar en las mentiras que le dijo a Serena en aquella última carta.

**Flash Back**

Serena se resigno a que todo cambiaria, que volvería a ser la misma tonta de siempre, la preparatoria era solo eso escuela, ya no tenia significado alguno, los momentos mas hermosos los vivía ahora sentada en el cerezo del patio escolar, leyendo las cartas que Darien le mandaba.

El lunes más amargo que pudo experimentar llego repentino y sin aviso, la tan esperada carta llegó y con ella el adiós definitivo:

_Mi amada Serena:_

_Me alegro saber que te encuentras bien y que en la escuela te esta yendo de maravilla, gracias por la foto, es bueno volver a ver tu sonrisa, aunque tus ojos ya no brillan como antes y lamentablemente se que soy el culpable de ello._

_Esta nota es quizás una despedida, un adiós, a este amor que rápido paso y con el aire solo voló, un amor ya pasado y pasado se tendrá que quedar, alguien me obliga a olvidar a cambiar de página y seguir caminando, quizás algún día volveré a volar, pero no contigo, no hoy, ni menos el día de mañana, ya intenté y me vencí, me despido si con una nota, porque últimamente estoy cansado de ver lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas..._

_Tantas palabras, abrazos, besos se han ido, se han borrado, me perdí contigo, y ahora que me encuentro naciendo en un nuevo mundo, donde no existirán tristezas quiero volver a caminar, donde pura felicidad me abordará, como aquella felicidad que viví, pero lamentablemente se que ni una vida te bastará para darte cuenta de la realidad, y me gustaría poder acompañarte pero tengo que seguir, levantar la mirada y volver a reír, solo quiero un alma nueva que no sepa nada, no recordar para que evita llorar, me gustaría poder abrazar por última vez con ese amor que algún día comenzamos pero es demasiado pedir, cuídate mucho y te deseo lo mejor._

_No me despido hablando contigo, porque aun me cuesta ver esos ojos de los que me enamoré, por eso te escribo, para que me dejes hablar con el corazón que al verte se esconde porque no le gusta recordar que fui yo el que te dejo, como se que algún día nos encontraremos, te pido que seas la misma que conocí y no busco tu amistad, por que después de lo que vivimos es mucho pedir, pero no te pases de largo y saluda a este humilde servidor que sabe algún día se arrepentirá de estas palabras._

_Es casi imposible, yo creo que la distancia será nuestra mejor medicina, para superar lo que llegamos a sentir, lo que fuimos una vez tu y yo, así que el tiempo dirá, nada esta escrito y se que tal vez esta no es la ultima palabra en esta historia, solo un pasado grabado que nada podrá borrar, así que no es un adiós ni un hasta luego, solo una despedida y cerrar este capitulo de nuestras vidas..._

_Te pido que te cuides y te deseo lo mejor, y sellando esta carta te recuerdo que siempre tendrás un hombro para llorar, unos brazos que siempre te abrazarán y una boca que los mejores consejos espera poderte dar, y por último recuerda algo muy importante:_

_"EL VERDADERO AMOR ES AQUEL QUE DA LA VIDA POR EL"_

_Te ame, y te amare siempre, tal vez sea el hombre mas egoísta del mundo pero se que aunque quiera jamás te olvidare, Serena Tsukino vivirá para siempre en mi corazón y no pidas mas explicaciones por que aun yo no las puedo entender, perdóname por ser tan débil, mi padre ah vencido y con ello me ah robado el corazón. _

_Se que algún día tu corazón sanara y que cuando eso pase, lo nuestro se quedara en la memoria y los bellos recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia. _

_Cuídate mucho y promete que serás muy feliz._

_Atte._

_El hombre que más te ama._

Todo termino tan rápido, pero que se podía esperar si había comenzado así, ahora el corazón de Serena estaba echo añicos y definitivamente ya no había marcha atrás.

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun recordaba perfectamente con que cuidado había seleccionado cada una de las palabras para despedirse definitivamente de aquella chiquilla para no lastimarla mas de la cuenta, fue lo mas doloroso que hizo a lo largo de su vida, creció con la amargura de saber que ahora el hubiera ya no existía y que la página que llevaba el nombre de Serena tendría que ser arrancada de un tajo, fue débil al no luchar por lo que amaba, por aceptar las decisiones "sabias" de sus padres.

Su pensamiento se llenaba ahora con ella, estaba acostado sobre su cama y cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca, la imagen de Serena en el presente era tan distinta, ya no era mas una chiquilla, una mujer descomunal había quedado en su lugar y tan solo la miro por un instante ¿pero un momento?, retrocede, tus padres ya no están, ahora eres dueño de tu propio futuro, y si nuevamente se apareció ante ti eso solo significa una cosa "DESTINO".

El corazón de Darien se lleno de esperanzas y la ilusión lo embargo por completo, tenia que verla, hablarle, terminar con su maldito miedo, ella nuevamente estaba ante el y esta vez no la perdería, Serena Tsukino tendría que ser nuevamente suya, el "DESTINO", lo forjas tú, y si perdía esta oportunidad era probable que no se volviera a repetir.

Continuara…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Hola mis niñas esta es la segunda parte del capitulo "Recuerdos", en esta ocasión como pudieron notar se centro también en los recuerdo de Darien, y chacachachan, ahora Darien la buscara, ¿lograra conquistarla de nuevo? ¿Retomaran lo que años atrás tenían? Descúbranlo gratis en el próximo capitulo de esta su historia favorita "Jamás lo hice".

Apoco no estuvo de pelos mi presentación, jajajaja, bueno dejando las payasadas a un lado me dedico a contestar a las niñas(os) que amablemente me enviaron su review y déjenme les cuento que estoy feliz, por que no espere que esta historia lograra tanto, pues me llovieron reviews por montones y en esto coincido con muchas de las escritoras, "el mejor incentivo son ustedes nuestros queridos lectores", sin mas preámbulos me dirijo a ustedes:

**Ginnyg: **en efecto mi saltamontes, la pelinegra como pudiste notar es Raye, le atinaste y tintín tintín usted ah sido premiada, con la continuación de esta historia jajaja, gracias por tus consejos y espero con ansias tus comentarios. Muchísimos besos.

**Luz Sandra: **disculpa por no haber te agregado pero es que no pude ver tu mail, pero te prometo que pongo el mió en mi profile para que si quieres me agregues tu y con mucho gusto platicamos de mis historias, así también me ayudas con algunos consejos que te parece por lo pronto espero los comentarios de esta capi. Besitos.

**Isabel: **que bueno que te guste, a mi también, jajaja, será por que yo lo estoy escribiendo, te aseguro que se va a poner mejor. Besitos.

**Darienlover: **Gracias por dejar siempre tus comentarios por lo regular eres de las primeras y espero que este capi. Resolviera la duda del por que terminaron, hay esos papas siempre metiéndose en lo que no, y uno por mas pende… se tiene que aguantar. Jajaja. Te dejo besos y nos estamos leyendo en nuestras historias y comentado.

**Bunnyoruga: **lo siento se que rompí tus ilusiones, pero la chica es su novia, y tambien en este capi. Te pudiste enteran de por que y como terminaron, por el momento espero que sigas mis historia y agradeciéndote infinitamente que la sigas. Besitos.

**Andy-deep-chiva: **apoco no es de los mas cruel y es peor cuando sabes que ya hay terceras personas involucradas, hay el amor, siempre cruel y despiadado, notas que dramática soy, en fin que bueno que te guste mi historia espero la sigas ehhh. Besotes.

**Hoshiharu: **apoco no se siente hodible saber que estas perdiendo la fuente de inspiración, pero como tu dices ya le di de comer inspirándome en el mejor escritor de todos los tiempos William shakespeare y mi ratón quedo mas que satisfecho, espero la actualización de tu historia (si lo notaste es reproche ehh), gracias por seguir mi historia te mando mucho besotes.

**Varnett: **gracias por darme el voto de tu confianza veas que no te defraudare, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia mucho, mucho besitos.

**Balangel: **por el momento ya conteste a una de tus dudas, la acompañante era Raye, las otras dos te enteraras en los próximos capítulos te lo aseguro ya que son pieza fundamental de esta historia, y opino lo mismo que tu Darien es un bombonzazo, (acá entre nos, quien no tendría sueños raritos con el ¿no te parece?) jaja, besitos y saludos.

**Isa 1181: **hay isa me vas a decir que aparte de compartir a Darien tendremos que compartir a jhonny eso si que no lo tolero, jaja es broma, parece que vamos teniendo mas cositas en común y so es bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que en este capi haya resuelto tus dudas, prometo que después resolveré mas, por el momento me toca esperar sus reviews, besitos.

**SailorDia: **gracias aunque breve tu comentario alentador prométeme que esperaras el siguiente capi si, Besitos.

**Luisiana's Chiba: **gracias eres muy amable y me halaga que me escogieras a mi para formar parte de tu colección en verdad eso es muy estimulante, espero que sigas siendo de mis lectoras asiduas, gracias y besitos.

**Annyfansailormoon: **hay anny, dime que será de nosotras sin Mamo, y gracias por tus ánimos y espero señorita desesperación que sus plegarias tuvieran respuesta, y que crees por una o por otra razón nada mas que no te puedo agregar sabes que voy agregar mi mail a mi profile para ver si por fin se pude va. Te mando muchos besotes y ánimos que aunque se que no tengo nada que ver con mamo siempre tendrás mi apoyo, arriba las solteronas, jajajaja.

**Erika chiba: **yo también le soy fiel pero para estas cuestiones sirve a la perfección ¿no te parece?, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que aun lo sigas disfrutando, te mando muchos besitos y espero tener respuesta tuya.

**Sailor angel moon: **es un honor para mi contar con tus comentarios, como ya lo habrás notado formas parte de mi colección de autores favoritos y también de historias, tu y otras chicas me han inspirado y señorita pamela, espero continué premiando a esta noble chica con sus comentarios que aunque lleguen tarde los esperare. Saludos y Besos.

**KariMoon: **te deje hasta el final por desesperada, no eres capaz de aguantar tantito, pero esta bien te perdono, apoco no me quedo lindo el capi, (mi segundo apellido es modestia), jajaja, espero tus comentarios amiga y recuerda lo mejor es saborear la historia desde el inicio y no atragantarse. Te mando besos.

Bueno mis niñas lindas nos estamos leyendo pronto se los prometo si, pórtense bien y nunca se arrepientan por nada, por que si actuaron fue por que estaban consientes de lo que hacían y también de que lo querían, mejor arrepiéntanse de lo que no han hecho por que desgraciadamente el tiempo no regresa.

Sean felices siempre, Duve.


	4. Chapter 4

**--Capitulo 4--**

**Decisiones**

* * *

En un minuto se pueden decidir muchas cosas…

Solo uno basta para cambiar tu vida….

O tal vez dos….

Pero al final, decidas lo que decidas, marcara tu vida…

Para siempre….

Serena tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la ventana de su gran oficina colindaba con la costa de Tokio, dejando ante sus ojos una hermosa e inigualable vista.

Tomo un sorbo de te que su guapo y joven asistente siempre le dejaba en su escritorio; y aquella mañana después de hacer un recuento de todo lo que había sufrido tomo la decisión mas dolorosa pero mas viable para aliviar de una vez por todas su pena interior, Darien Chiba quedaría para siempre en donde debería de estar EL PASADO.

Mientras pensaba en aquella idea, la emoción fue dejando un mejor sabor de boca, la sensación de convertirse en una mujer nueva la llenaba de miedo, nostalgia y una inigualable euforia y aquella noche sería la ocasión perfecta para empezar.

-Buenos días Licenciada.-la voz de su joven asistente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buen día Zafiro, ¿tienes lista ya mi agenda para el día de hoy?- la voz firme de Serena y el nuevo brillo en sus ojos consternaron al joven Zafiro.- y por cierto-sentencio la rubia.- soy Serena, soy un año mayor que tu Zafiro, así que nuevamente te pido que me tutes, la próxima vez que me trates de usted pediré a recursos humanos tu carta de renuncia y tu indemnización.

-Lo siento Serena.- el nombre salio de la boca del joven casi a fuerza.- pero no me acostumbro, por fortuna o desgracia mis padres me educaron así y eres mi jefe por lo tanto tengo que dirigirme a "ti" con respeto.

-Zafiro tu y tu respeto me los paso por el arco del triunfo y déjate de pendejadas ¿quieres?, llevas mi agenda personal, conoces casi todo de mi, cuando fue mi ultima cita, cuando fue la ultima vez que hice el amor, por dios sabes hasta en que momento tengo que ir al baño.- la voz y el dramatismo reflejados hicieron que Zafiro tornara la comisura de sus labios dibujando una leve sonrisa.

-En respuesta a tu pregunta, si ya tengo lista tu agenda, en una hora tienes reunión con el comité, a las 12 del día te toca supervisar a las modelos y por la tarde tienes una reunión mas con los inversionistas de la empresa para detallar las propuestas de la campaña.

- muy bien pues comencemos el día.- Serena se levanto de su silla para acomodarse su elegante saco en color verde que hacia un contraste perfecto con sus bellos ojos azules y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo un instante para voltear a ver los ojos de su asistente.

-por cierto Zafiro tienes algo que hacer esta noche, tengo un cóctel en una galería de arte, al parecer un nuevo artista ronda por la ciudad y me han invitado y….- las palabras se agolparon en su garganta.

-y no quieres ir sola.- zafiro termino su frase con algo de expectativa, pues hacia tiempo que en su corazón rondaba algo mas que respeto hacia su jefa.

-a decir verdad no voy a estar sola, mis locas amigas me acompañan, pero creo que a una de ellas le atraes profundamente y me encantaría presentarlos, si estas de acuerdo.

Zafiro suspiro por un instante, pero el hecho de estar cerca de Serena en un lugar que no fuera la oficina le llenaba el corazón de esperanzas, esperanzas que se desvanecerían, pues el destino es un sucio designio algunas veces manipulado por el mismo diablo.- Esta bien ¿a que hora nos vemos?

-Te parece bien a las 8:30 en la entrada de la galería de arte moderno.

-para mi esta bien entonces nos vemos en la noche.

-hecho y Zafiro.- la rubia se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del joven, quien ante tal acción trago saliva.- ponte guapo ¿quieres? hoy serás mi acompañante.

Zafiro había entendido mal o de plano el delirio de su jefa era mayúsculo, primero le pide acompañar a una de su amigas y después ¿Qué sería su acompañante? ahora el pobre estaba ilusionado y mas confundido que antes, suspiro aspirando el agradable perfume de Serena, camino hacia la puerta y la cerro tras de si.

* * *

El parque que tantas veces visito de joven, ahora le parecía sombrío y sin vida, hacia mas de una mes que había visto a Serena y aun no se atrevía a investigar sobre ella, no tenia idea de cómo reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, lo único que había logrado era contactar a su viejo amigo Andrew y gracias a él acercarse un poquito a su musa.

Andrew le platicó de lo mucho que Serena sufrió con su partida, que la joven vivaracha y alegre desapareció al igual que el brillo de sus ojos, que desesperada por saber mas de él había recurrido a Andrew en busca de respuestas, pero por desgracia Andrew había jurado a su amigo no decir absolutamente nada y a ocultar la verdadera razón de su partida.

Sumido en aquella platica se dejo caer sobre el césped, a la sombra de un hermoso ciruelo, se recostó sobre la hierba verde y poso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos en un intento por evitar la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por las hojas de aquel frondoso árbol.

Quien lo viera ahí juraría que aquella angelical imagen había sido sacada de un cuento de hadas, Darien era extremadamente guapo, su complexión perfecta, su cabello oscuro y azulado, su cuerpo torneado y firme lo hacían lucir como a un David, simplemente el hombre perfecto.

Sin embargo su pasado lo perseguía, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su corazón como miles de agujas que lo torturaban, el sabor metálico y acido que le dejo saber que su Serena se había casado; el solo hecho de saber que el cuerpo de su rubia le había pertenecido a otro y no a el lo volvía extremadamente loco, aun sabiendo que el esposo de Serena había muerto, no concebía la idea de que su musa ya no le pertenecía y que el único culpable de aquello era él y siempre él.

-Vamos despierta.- un ligero y torneado cuerpo se acomodo a un costado de él, borrando de su mente las imágenes que lo torturaban y volviéndolo a la realidad, la cruel realidad.

-Ah eres tú, te pedí que me dejaras solo.- la voz cortante y grosera, provocaron en la pelinegra un miedo inigualable, él jamás la había tratado así.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?, hace tiempo que te noto frío y distante.- La voz de Ray era mas de suplica que de dolor.- ¿acaso hice algo para molestarte?

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero y no me pasa nada ¿es malo pedirte que me dejes estar solo tan solo un momento?

-pero Darien el ultimo mes has estado solo, casi no nos vemos, has estado tan metido en tu trabajo que casi me olvido de que tengo novio – Ray titubeo por un instante antes de soltar la temible pregunta – es ella ¿cierto?

-Ray no comencemos, hoy no, en la noche hay un evento importante que hay que cubrir ¿quieres?

-Nunca es buen momento para hablar, para ti no hay momento, te lo juro que ya no te entiendo.

-Es que no hay nada que entender Ray.

-Si lo hay Darien tu fuiste sincero conmigo; se de la existencia de Serena, de tu profundo amor por ella y aun así me arriesgue pensando tontamente que tal vez lograrías olvidarla, pero desde que llegamos a Tokio has cambiado tanto – de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su nuca al comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando --esta aquí; ella vive aquí, por eso insististe que tus pinturas se exhibieran aquí – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahora se sentía utilizada, ¿por que Darien le hacia esto a ella que lo había arriesgado todo por él? Se había convertido en su representante para que él lograra el éxito como pintor que ahora tenia.

-Vamos Ray eso ya lo sabias, a que estas jugando ¿a la victima?, tú quisiste jugar y sabias perfectamente que yo amaba a Serena que aun la amo.

-pero es una mierda Darien, no pensé que…- las lagrimas no dejaron que terminara la frase.

-Ray en verdad lo siento, pero debes saber que yo siempre fui honesto contigo, de mi boca jamás salio un "Te amo" por que no lo sentía, te quiero no lo niego, pero… solo hay una mujer a la que realmente he amado y a la que aun amo y ahora que se que esta cerca no puedo evitar… pensar en busc…

-calla no es necesario que me lo digas lo se perfectamente, es solo que me duele saber que nunca signifique algo para ti, que todas mis esperanzas e intenciones fueron en vano; que las veces que me hacías el amor con tanta pasión con tanta urgencia y necesidad significaba que lo había logrado y que me amabas como yo te amo a ti, pero ahora esta claro que nunca me hiciste el amor a mi, se lo hacías a ella, siempre a ella, que tonta he sido y no te culpo créeme.

-En verdad Ray perdóname no quise hacerte esto, pero no puedo dejar de amarla, no la olvide, jamás lo hice.

-Sabes algo Darien, creo que es mejor terminar; bueno al menos para mi si es lo mejor; ya me canse de ser el plato de segunda mesa y si tanto la amas búscala yo me encargare de jugar mi papel, solo seré tu representante hasta que encuentres a alguien mas, en cuanto lo tengas yo me regreso a Europa a donde realmente pertenezco.

-Ray lo siento.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Darien y sin nada mas que decir se levanto para caminar y dejar atrás a la pelinegra vuelta añicos, se sentía culpable pero tranquilo pues nunca había jugado con ella.

* * *

Serena estaba echa un lío eran las 8:00 de la noche y aun no lograba terminar de arreglarse, ¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir el vestido adecuado entre miles que había puesto en su cama? El que no la hacia ver gorda, el color no iba, demasiado escotado, muy conservador etc., los pretextos no faltaban y es que en realidad algo en su corazón le decía que no fuera, pero el compromiso estaba echo así que no quedaba de otra, echarse para atrás a estas alturas sería una grosería y la santa inquisición la lincharía viva, después de desollarla y arrancarle los miembros de su cuerpo uno por uno; la imagen de sus amigas conspirando hacia ella la hizo reír y relajarse.

Por fin después de 20 minutos logró estar lista, opto por usar un vestido negro estraple pegadito hasta las rodillas el cual resaltaba su esbelta figura, se coloco un saquito torero en color plata que hacía juego con sus zapatillas a tiritas y con un tacón que la hacia lucir aun mas alta, su cabello rubio quedo suelto sobre sus hombros y perfectamente alisado, Serena se miro en el espejo por ultima vez – perfecta – dijo para si.

Como pudo; pues aquel vestido la hacia caminar lento y pegadito; llegó a su coche, el portero abrió grandemente la boca y ella solo se limito a sonreír, definitivamente aquella noche seria inolvidable, se sentía eufórica pues una idea maquiavélica estaba rondando por aquella linda cabecita, el apuesto dueño de la empresa para la que trabajaba era quien realmente la había invitado, así que hoy se divertiría en grande con Diamante Black, por que no intentar algo diferente cuando todo lo que regularmente haces te convierte en alguien viejo y con amargura a pesar de la corta edad.

Serena llegó a la galería con una leve electricidad recorriendo por su columna, lo que la hizo estremecerse, por alguna razón se sentía mas que ansiosa y eso no le gustaba nada, así que respiro profundamente para captar nuevamente la seguridad que la caracterizaba, de apoco se acerco al lobby de aquel hermoso lugar y era de esperarse que sus amigas se encontraran ahí.

Por un momento se había olvidado de Zafiro así que solo alzo la mano para saludar a sus amigas y se apuro a la entrada nuevamente.

O Zafiro no había llegado aun o de plano ella estaba tan nerviosa que no lo había visto; Serena casi pierde la respiración cuando descubrió a su asistente parado sobre la acera, lucia extremadamente apuesto, portaba un smoking de lo mas galante; su pelo lizo y negro estaba perfectamente alineado, definitivamente Serena estaba mas que ciega, su asistente era todo un adonis, la noche sería espectacular; ella le hizo una señal a Zafiro para que se acercara.

-Luces bellísima, en verdad pareces un ángel – el pobre Zafiro trataba de regularizar su respiración y ocultar su nerviosismo, pero Serena lucia encantadora así que opto por cerrar el pico y dejar que la velada continuara.

-Wow¡¡ Zafiro – Serena exageraba la expresión de su cara mientras tomaba la mano de su asistente para girarlo y poder observar su atuendo – luces, como se dice… avasallador, no me lo creo, realmente eres tú; a mi amiga Amy simplemente la vas a matar, la pobre esta que se muere por ti y yo que nunca los he presentado, espero que hoy se la pasen fenomenal.

-Vamos Serena no exageres quieres, y aclárame algo; de quien exactamente seré acompañante, perdona no quiero parecer despistado o distraído, pero en la mañana sugeriste que yo seria tu acompañante, por lo que realmente a estas alturas no entiendo absolutamente nada.

- o mi estimado Zafiro, no divagues; mi acompañante será Diamante Black, en realidad es él quien me ha invitado, lamento no habértelo dicho antes; a decir verdad a mi también me sorprendió mucho y no te dije nada por que sabia que si tu te enterabas de que tu hermano estaría aquí no hubieras aceptado venir y renunciarías inmediatamente.

-Serena Tsukino, hoy si que me has sorprendido y me conoces demasiado bien, pero ya veré como vengarme, a final de cuentas es un evento publico no de la empresa y para ser honesto… me gustara ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando se entere quien es tu asistente.

-jajajaja, lo vez empiezas a parecerte un poco a mi y me alegro que tomes esa actitud, ya veraz que te la pasaras muy bien – Serena tomo el brazo de su asistente y caminaron lentamente hacia el lobby de aquel hermoso edificio.

-Serena – el pelinegro carraspeo un poco su garganta – una cosa nada mas, si tu amiga esta fea o deforme te aseguro que en verdad veré la manera de que la pagues y si es posible en el mismito infierno.

-Vamos Zafiro, ya veras a Amy, te aseguro que es un encanto y cuando termines perdidamente enamorado de ella yo te aseguro que me encargare de que trabajes para mi el resto de tu vida.

-touche…por hoy has vencido así que me callare y disfrutare de la noche.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras se acercaban al grupo de chicas que amenamente platicaban en espera de su loca y atarantada amiga.

Lita fue la primera en percatarse de que algo había cambiado en su amiga, que la Serena que hace apenas un mes se acurrucaba tiernamente entre sus brazos esperando el consuelo que ella necesitaba había desaparecido por completo; y se alegraba en ver que aquella mala racha se quedaba atrás.

-Hola chicas, perdonen el retraso pero me acorde que este encantador y apuesto caballero me esperaba en la acera de enfrente – la rubia hizo un ademán con su rostro para referirse a Zafiro, el cual bajo la mirada como muestra de timidez.

Amy los observaba con un poco de recelo y se sintió culpable por sentir celos de su amiga, en el fondo sabía que Sere no sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

-Bueno Zafiro te presento a mis amigas ella es Mina

-Mucho gusto señorita – Zafiro se inclino para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Ellas son Lita y Amy.

Zafiro continuo con la rutina de besos, fue casi inevitable que se diera cuenta a cual de ellas le haría compañía pues Amy no lo miro y solo se limito a observar el piso durante la presentación.

Sere se dio cuanta de ello y rompió el silencio para no incomodar a su tímida Amy – y bien chicas díganme si nos hemos perdido del aburrido evento.

-o no Serena apenas llegan a tiempo, al parecer el artista aun no ha llegado, por lo que la presentación se ha retrasado, así que por primera vez llegas justo a tiempo—Mina no podía evitar sonreír con la loca idea del formalismo entre ellas y sin darse cuenta las cuatro rompieron a carcajadas ante tanta propiedad.

-Vamos Serena déjate de payasadas, que insoportable estas, solo por que Zafiro este con nosotras vamos a permitir que nuestro pintoresco lenguaje no fluya como de costumbre – Lita codeo a su amiga un poco mas fuerte.

- Eso es verdad Serena, en la oficina se te conoce por tu… como se dice… a sí tu pintoresco lenguaje y créeme ya no me espantaría que tu trío maravilla no sea igual. – Zafiro dedico una mirada cómplice y picara a cada una de ellas, pero Amy seguía sin regresarle la mirada.

-Bueno pues entremos, les parece – Serena comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a su acompañante y tomo el brazo de Lita quien con la mirada le exigía una explicación a su comportamiento – Vamos entonces – Serena miro a Mina que como de costumbre aun no había entendido la indirecta.

-O si… bueno si me permiten tengo que ir al tocador – Mina miro a Zafiro con algo de complicidad y se dirigió a Sere y Lita – Chicas me acompañan, tengo algo que contarles, bueno nos vemos adentro Amy – Mina camino mas de prisa para darle alcance a las chicas.

Amy no supo que decir, los nervios la estaban matando y fue zafiro quien rompió el silencio entre ellos, a decir verdad Amy no era nada fea y a la tenue luz de los candelabros lucia realmente hermosa, el detalle que movió aun mas al chico fue la timidez y sobriedad que la peliazul representaba.

-¿te encuentras bien? –el chico soltó la pregunta, mas que por curiosidad por pura cortesía.

-si… gracias, a decir verdad necesito ir al tocador si no te molesta nos vemos adentro.

La respuesta de Amy lo desarmo y ahora se encontraba mas confundido que nunca – Si no hay problema, te veo en un momento, ¿segura?, desea que te acompañe.

-NO… no te preocupes, nos vemos –Amy salió casi a trompicones del lobby y se apresuro a llegar al tocador.

En cuanto estuvo adentro con sus amigas, una molestia aguda era más que notable, Lita y Mina la observaron con cierto desconcierto.

-Amy ¿Qué sucede?, acaso Zafiro te ha hecho una tontería –Mina se acerco a Amy tomándola por la espalda.

-No el ha sido muy agradable, es solo que… Serena no puedo creer que me hayas echo esto, ahora si te pasaste de la raya.

-Pero Amy yo solo pensé que te agradaría ver a Zafiro, no fue mi intención molestarte en verdad.

-Te lo agradezco Serena, pero al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de avisarme, así yo hubiera tenido tiempo de prepararme y no verme como una idiota.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar y ahora salgamos… vamos Amy cambia esa cara que parece que traes un palo de escoba atravesado en el culo.

Las cuatro no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comentario poco apropiado de Serena.

-pues relajadas las cosas celebremos – Mina estaba mas que satisfecha, pues la velada pintaba demasiado interesante.

-¿y que hay que celebrar exactamente? – Amy aun no sabia de la resolución de Serena.

-Pues querida Amy celebraremos que por fin Serena ha decidido dejar de vivir en el pasado y que tú estas próxima a convertirte en toda una seductora, para que el pobre de Zafiro sufra la tortura de soportar a Sere por el resto de su vida.

-Jaja, pues espero que disfrutes de la decepción conmigo por que de seductora no tengo nada y me alegro por ti Serena, me da gusto saber que has vuelto.

-Gracias Amy, pero ya veraz que nosotras nos encargaremos de que Zafirito caiga rendido a tus pies, por el momento sube tu pecho y prende las luces – Amy pego un leve grito cuando su amiguita Serena pellizco sin medida sus pobres pezones –Lista, ahora si que comience la velada y Amy—Sere hizo una pausa para voltear a su amiga frente al espejo, obligando a la peliazul a mirarse – luces realmente bella.

Serena estaba totalmente desbocada y su euforia contagio sin medida a sus cómplices y casi hermanas. (continuara…..)

* * *

Hola a todas, antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa enorme y del tamaño del mundo por haber abandonado tan feo esta historia, a decir verdad me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarme de la depresión que he pasado la cual obviamente me complicaba las cosas al escribir.

Les doy las gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente me escribieron y animaron para que continuara con esta historia, les aviso que pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo por que me dio un ataque casi compulsivo horrible y me agarre a escribir como loca y he avanzado bastante así que gracias a dios ¬¬, ya le daré continuidad.

También les informo que el capitulo de "que así sea" pronto estará arriba para que lo disfruten y espero sus criticas, bunas o malas, (espero mas buenas que malas), por que lo crean o no son mi incentivo para continuar.

Les adelanto un poquito del sig. Cap. Se que son muy listas y ya dedujeron que Darien y Sere se encontraran en este evento, así que veremos que tan acertada fue la decisión que tomo nuestra querida Serena al dejar en el pasado a Darien y las preguntas del millón ¿lograra realmente olvidarlo? Y ¿Diamante Black logrará conquistarla?.... chacachachan, espero les guste este capitulo que elegí de cómo 15 anteriores.

Nos vemos el próximo cap. Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos…. Y no olviden que se deben de portar muy, pero muy mal por que el portarse bien ya esta pasado de moda…jaja..así que sin ofender arriba la cachondería.


	5. Chapter 5

-- Capitulo 5 –

Reencuentro

(Primera parte)

Las cuatro hermosas chicas salieron del tocador y se dirigieron al salón en donde se inauguraría la exposición; además de presentar al autor de las obras.

No fue difícil distinguir entre los invitados al guapo Zafiro, realmente este hombre tenia un porte inconfundible digno de la dinastía Black; tampoco fue difícil para Serena encontrar a Diamante quien al igual que su hermano estaba mas que apuesto esa noche, en realidad Diamante lucia muy bien todos los días.

Cuando Serena entró a trabajar a la empresa, fue Diamante quien realizó su entrevista y está quedo encantada cuando solo un día después había recibido la llamada de Diamante informándole que le encantaría que pronto se uniera a su equipo de trabajo.

Mas que encanto fue sorpresa ya que Serena tenia poco de recibirse y no contaba con experiencia laboral, así que no dudo un instante en aceptar la propuesta del afamado hombre de negocios Diamante Black.

--Flash Back--

Paso poco tiempo antes de que Serena se enterara por los chismes de pasillo que Diamante solo la había contratado por que ella era realmente atractiva; y claro esta las envidias y habladurías no se hicieron esperar, pues se rumoraba que ella había tenido que hacer ciertos "favores" para obtener el puesto que ahora ocupaba.

Sin embargo con el apoyo de su esposo Serena logro quitarse de encima todos los rumores; dedico tiempo y esfuerzo a cada una de sus campañas ya que además de llevar las relaciones públicas, sus propuestas y comentarios innovadores terminaban por tomarse en cuenta; basto poco tiempo para que Serena lograra la reputación de "perra" como la llamaban las envidiosas; pues su temperamento y pasión por su trabajo eran inigualables y para sorpresa de todos Diamante la admiraba y respetaba por su trabajo y no con los favores que se rumoraban, ya que el Señor Black apenas y se dirigía a la rubia.

Cuando Serena estuvo hasta el tope de trabajo; decidió contratar a un asistente, así es como conoció a Zafiro Black que por supuesto le dio un nombre falso.

Al revisar el curriculum del joven se dio cuenta que no era mas que una año menor que ella y que contaba con una gran experiencia en las relaciones públicas además de tener un perfil administrativo; las recomendaciones y referencias que él presentaba superaban por mucho a sus demás aspirantes que claro eran mujeres.

Así que nuevamente los rumores de que la perra andaba caliente y en celo no fueron sorpresa, pues decidió contratar al apuesto Zafiro y obviamente eso no lo pudieron soportar.

Zafiro comenzó a desempeñar muy bien su trabajo, pero Serena notó que cada vez que le pedía entrevistarse con Diamante este se negaba poniendo alguna excusa estúpida; así que sin rodeos Serena pidió, de echo exigió una explicación y una muy buena.

Le tomo mas de una hora asimilar las palabras de Zafiro, quien a detalle le informo lo que había sucedido entre él y su hermano, y aun no comprendía con exactitud como era posible que la rivalidad entre hermanos fuera fomentada por su mismo padre.

-Decidí salirme de casa, no pude soportar más la distancia y el odio que mi hermano sentía hacia mí – el pelinegro relataba su historia mientras sostenía una taza en sus manos – Cuando éramos niños, fuimos inseparables e imparables cada quien por su lado y juntos al mismo tiempo nos comíamos al mundo, mamá siempre estaba deprimida y claro cuando eres un niño no te das cuenta de nada.

cuando Diamante cumplió la mayoría de edad, papa decidió mandarlo a estudiar al extranjero, yo apenas tenia 13 años y llore la partida de mi hermano; mi mamá me consoló y rogó por que el corazón de su hijo mayor no se contaminara con las ideas torcidas de mi padre; comprendí demasiado tarde sus intenciones.

un día seleccionando uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca privada de mi padre; cayeron al suelo unos papeles, los levante con la idea de ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar, pero cuando tienes 15 años de edad y no cuentas con ninguna compañía la curiosidad se vuelve una cruel amiga, bueno al menos para mi así fue. Con tristeza descubrí que mi padre mandaba cartas a mi hermano contándole lo bueno que me había convertido en eso de los negocios a pesar de mi corta edad y no contar con los estudios suficientes, pero en sus comentarios había un mensaje oculto "si no te pones vivo terminare por heredarle la empresa a tu hermano menor; que sería una verdadera lastima y una vergüenza por lo que terminaras como su subordinado así que Diamante no me decepciones"; fue difícil aceptar lo que mi padre se proponía; sabía que Diamante era muy orgulloso y que a toda costa lucharía por conseguir su aceptación; las intenciones de mi padre siempre fueron las mimas y en vez de luchar por que el imperio Black se quedara en familia, mi padre opto por enemistar a sus propios hijos haciéndolos competir por la herencia.

Yo repudie a mi padre, por que sabía que Diamante terminaría cayendo en su trampa, se dejaría envolver por sus planes y yo perdería a mí hermano para siempre.

Cuando Diamante regreso al término de sus estudios yo comenzaba con ellos; acababa de cumplir los 18 y Diamante ya tenia 23, recibí a mi hermano con total alegría; con la esperanza de que las ideas y cizañas de mi padre no se hubieran albergado en su corazón.

Fue enorme mi sorpresa cuando Diamante se negó a verme, mi mamá me consolaba afirmando que mi hermano estaba cansado por el viaje y que era normal que quisiera estar solo, pero yo no era estúpido, en el fondo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

mis sospechas terminaron por confirmarse cuando en un simple partido de tenis mi hermano me humillo y me golpeo hasta el cansancio, yo solo podía observar la mirada complacida de mi padre y el odio reflejado en el rostro de Diamante.

Esa misma noche hice mis maletas y me despedí de mi madre, ni Diamante ni mi padre se enteraron de nada hasta después de 2 días, cuando mi madre con total desconsuelo le enseño a Diamante la última carta que deje para él o al menos eso me dijo mamá cuando le llame; aun no se lo que pasa por la cabeza de Diamante; ahora que mis padres han muerto he decidido acercarme a él y averiguar de cerca si la soledad han logrado que Diamante cambie un poco; ya que aun no puedo perdonarle el que permitiera que papá nos haya separado así, por eso estoy aquí; pero no quiero que él se entere, aun no sabe que es de mí, en donde vivo, si como, si duermo, si estoy bien de salud y lo prefiero así, no me descubriré hasta averiguar que él ha cambiado.

Serena observaba a su asistente con gran asombro, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando en esos momentos y comprendía las razones de su asistente, de pronto un instinto más maternal que de mujer la hizo levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a su asistente y regalarle un enorme abrazo.

-cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites –fueron las únicas palabras que Serena pudo articular.

-gracias, con que me permita quedarme aquí y seguir brindándole mis servicios estoy mas que complacido… y gracias por haberme escuchado, espero contar con su total discreción.

-Zafiro, eso no tienes por que dudarlo.

Zafiro extendió su mano para estrechar la de su jefa que ahora sabía toda la verdad de su pasado y se sentía aliviado de que alguien por fin supiera la pena que tanto tiempo había estado cargando.

-- fin flash Back –

Serena suspiro al recordar la verdad que separaba a Zafiro y a Diamante, aun no lograba comprender las intenciones de su padre, pero en el fondo deseaba que esos dos pudieran reencontrarse y recuperar su historia juntos, después de todo la sangre los unía.

-Serena ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué sucede?...Serena – Amy pasaba sus manos delante de los ojos meditabundos de su amiga que por fin después de 5 minutos logro reaccionar.

-lo siento me perdí un momento, ¿en que estábamos? –La rubia cambio de tema rápidamente – a si ya recordé, en que la mesa de las bebidas nos espera ¿cierto? – Terminando de decir esto caminó rápidamente para alcanzar una copa de Martini, las chicas la imitaron, tomando cada una la bebida de su preferencia – brindo por una velada inolvidable – Serena alzo la copa en señal de un brindis.

-yo brindo – Mina pensó un momento antes de pronunciar sus inigualables palabras – brindo por que esta noche encuentre al fin al hombre de mis sueños que sea de sangre roja, por que los de sangre azul simplemente no existen.

-brindo por mi amiga Serena, por que hoy la hemos recuperado al fin – fueron las palabras de Lita.

- brindo también por Serena, por que gracias a ella hoy pasare la velada en grata compañía—la peliazul miro con complicidad a la rubia.

Las cuatro rompieron a reír satisfechas por tan inmortales palabras.

-y a que se debe la inesperada celebración—Zafiro se acerco al grupo de chicas, las cuales sin querer se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de atención de todos los caballeros del lugar.

-Zafiro…este yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa – la voz apenada de Amy distrajo a Zafiro por completo – no quise ser tan descortés.

-no tienes que disculparte, al contrario, yo te pido una disculpa si te incomode – Zafiro contemplo a Amy con detenimiento, era realmente atractiva, su jefa no había exagerado en decir que su amiga era encantadora; sus ojos eran azules y profundos, su cabello liso y azulado, era pequeña en comparación de Serena, pero su aire de inocencia y sensualidad mezclados provocaron en Zafiro una gran curiosidad.

-espero no sea atrevido de mi parte pedirte que me dejes acompañarte esta noche—Zafiro se sorprendió ante sus palabras, mientras que las chicas ahogaban gritos de felicidad y complacencia.

Amy bajo la mirada pero recordó las palabras de Mina, "se atrevida pero no obvia, ve con rapidez, pero sin que note que estas loca por él."

-estaré encantada de recibir tan grata compañía, pero el día de hoy no he venido sola así que espero no te incomode pedirte que nos acompañes a todas y ya que continuamos con el ritual de propiedad, el dejarlas sola no sería lo mas apropiado.

-me parece un trato justo –replicó Zafiro, arqueando una de sus cejas, pues la respuesta recibida era de lo mas ingeniosa.

-bueno si me disculpan yo tengo que socializar un poco con el resto del personal, así que los dejo un momento – Serena camino decidida y con seguridad ante su presa, Diamante Black, se sentía un poco culpable por Zafiro, pero su hermano le atraía demasiado, era enigmático, apuesto, todo un caballero así que dejar pasar la oportunidad sería algo estúpido.

Serena rondo por toda la galería en espera de captar la atención de Diamante consiguiéndolo tan rápido que ella misma se sorprendió de sus propias habilidades, pues hacia años que no practicaba el juego de la seducción.

-Buenas noches Licenciada, espero que este disfrutando de la velada – la voz ronca y gruesa de Diamante distrajeron a la rubia de la replica que ya tenia preparada… y era un echo que eso de tratar a la gente joven de usted venia de familia.

-Buenas noches Doctor, espero que usted también este disfrutando de la velada.

-Luce realmente hermosa esta noche, puedo asegurar sin sonar atrevido, que es usted la mujer más hermosa de este lugar.

-Bueno agradezco el cumplido, pero el encanto se pierde si insiste en tratarme de usted, ¿se notan tanto mis arrugas? – Serena se acerco a su jefe arrugando la frente y haciendo una cara tan cómica que Diamante comenzó a reír.

-Lamento haberle causado un infortunio, pero por suerte o desgracia mis padres me educaron así y no me acostumbro a tratar a las personas de "tu". – Sere sonrió ante la respuesta, no cabía ninguna duda, aquel par llevaban la misma sangre y la misma educación, que con una chica de su edad no congeniaba para nada.

-Muy bien si insiste en tratarme de usted, renunciare a la empresa y créame que no me temblara la mano al firmar mi carta de renuncia – la amenaza de Serena era muy seria, Diamante levanto la comisura de sus labios y suspiro al sentirse derrotado.

-Muy bien me convenciste, como te gustaría que te llamara –Diamante adopto la postura del pensante y soltó los adjetivos – ángel, muñeca, rubia extremadamente tentadora, o simplemente Serena.

-entiendo el punto –Serena hizo una pausa sopesando cada uno de los adjetivos hasta que se animo a contestar – el de rubia extremadamente tentadora suena bien, pero me conformare con Serena.

Ambos rieron, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Serena observaba a Diamante y no podía evitar las comparaciones entre él y su hermano, eran tan idénticos en personalidad y tan diferentes físicamente, que si no supiera la verdad pasaría inadvertido el parecido, es más ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido que su asistente y el dueño de la empresa fueran parientes.

-me puedes decir, por curiosidad ¿conoces al artista que presenta su obra esta noche?

-es un gran amigo, lo conocí en Europa, yo cursaba mi segundo año de Administración cuando el apareció en la facultad; una noche lo encontré deambulando por la escuela, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado alguna parte de su cuerpo, tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me recordó a mi her…-Diamante se quedo con la palabra en la boca y se puso nervioso al notar que estaba a punto de cometer una indiscreción; así que rápidamente se corrigió – me recordó a un querido amigo, lo tranquilice y platicamos por horas, a decir verdad nunca me confeso la verdadera razón de su llanto; nos frecuentamos seguido hasta que un día me contó que dejaría la carrera para dedicarse a la pintura; claro que yo lo desaprobé, pero al final comprendí que cada quien sigue el camino que mejor le conviene y que busca la felicidad de diferentes maneras; así que decidí desearle lo mejor; hace poco me contacto para advertirme que estaba en Tokio y que quería mi opinión acerca de sus pinturas; le creí cuando me dijo que exhibiría su obra aquí pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Serena observaba los ojos de Diamante los cuales reflejaban el entusiasmo que le producía el reencontrarse con un viejo amigo – ¡vaya! que historia tan interesante, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no te parece? – Serena tomo un sorbo de su Martini, y pensó en la distancia que separaba a Diamante de su hermano Zafiro, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de presentarlos, pero la descarto por completo al recordar las palabras de Zafiro y que quería pasar desapercibido por su hermano mayor, circunstancia que resultaba un éxito gracias a que Diamante solo se limitaba a supervisar su empresa por medio de informes y reportes que leía desde su oficina.

-El mundo es mas pequeño de lo que te imaginas Serena, la vida suele darte tantas sorpresas y en algunas ocasiones la persona que menos deseas encontrar se aparece ante ti cuando menos te lo esperas.

-no sabes cuanto Diamante, no sabes cuanto.

Diamante se quedo con la pregunta en la boca, la platica fue interrumpida por una bella joven de cabellos negros que anunciaba la llegada del artista y que pronto daría comienzo la exhibición.

La pelinegra agradeció la asistencia de todos los presentes y prometió que las obras serían del agrado de todos; sin más rodeos concedió la palabra al artista Darien Chiba.

Al dar el nombre de aquel hombre Serena se quedo helada; pronto sintió como las rodillas le comenzaban a temblar y que la respiración le estaba faltando; con un esfuerzo sobre humano se repuso, dejó la copa vacía en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí, tomo el brazo de Diamante y comenzó a aplaudir arremedando al resto de la audiencia.

Diamante se percato de que a Serena se le había ido el color y tomándole tiernamente la mejilla le pregunto --¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te ha sentado mal la copa? – Serena le correspondió con una sonrisa y le contesto – no… estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño mareo; al parecer ese Martini estaba demasiado cargado—Diamante la miro con algo de duda, pero siguió aplaudiendo la llegada de su viejo amigo.

Las chicas que no se encontraban lejos de ella se acercaron a un más para advertir el estado de su amiga; se sorprendieron en demasía al percatarse de que ella en realidad se encontraba bien o al menos eso parecía.

Darien se dirigió a la audiencia, su voz era serena y moderada, segura y grave, para Serena escuchar la voz de él fue como una refrescante racha de aire fresco; aquella voz le resultaba familiar, pero algo en ella había cambiado y era clara la razón, el Darien que en esos momentos estaba parado frente a ella ya no era un adolescente; era un hombre y en toda la extensión de la palabra; se veía totalmente apuesto, jovial y feliz y eso la lleno de alegría; por un instante sintió la gran necesidad de llorar, pero recordó las palabras de Diamante "El mundo es mas pequeño de lo que te imaginas Serena, la vida suele darte tantas sorpresas y en algunas ocasiones la persona que menos deseas encontrar se aparece ante ti cuando menos te lo esperas"; así que opto por sonreír y comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras.

Darien continúo con la presentación de su obra, desde su lugar todos los rostros parecían iguales, para ser honestos había tomado la mala costumbre de mirar sin mirar, es decir; depositaba su mirada en un punto muerto, pues aun no dominaba los nervios de hablar en público; por lo que Serena paso desapercibida hasta ese momento.

Para terminar con la presentación Darien citó las palabras de un viejo artista:

-"La imaginación no tiene limites, el cerebro humano si, la cuestión esta en aprender como dejarlo libre".

Agradeció nuevamente la asistencia de los presentes y dio por inaugurada la velada abriendo la cortina que los separaba de la sala principal en donde se estaban exhibiendo sus pinturas.

Darien espero al inicio de las escaleras a que los presentes avanzaran al gran salón blanco, saludando de mano a los conocidos y agradeciendo la asistencia de los no tan conocidos.

Cuando Serena se percato de ello, pidió a Diamante que la disculpara un momento y se dirigió a sus amigas, que la estaban esperando obviamente comiéndose las uñas.

-Chicas díganme que esto es una pesadilla, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Es que acaso estoy maldita?, justo hoy tenia que aparecer, justo hoy – la pobre de Sere caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro.

-Serena, cálmate por favor; que paso con la decisión que habías tomado, o ¿acaso eso de que Darien había quedado en el pasado fue solo un pretexto para que te dejáramos en paz? – Lita sostenía las manos de Serena entre las suyas, con la vaga esperanza de tranquilizarla y que no se le ocurriera salir corriendo; tenia que enfrentarlo de alguna forma u otra, por alguna razón fuera cual fuera ella y Darien se encontraban en el mismo lugar y Serena tendría que resolverlo.

Zafiro miraba desconcertado a Serena, nunca la había visto tan mal y mucho menos por un hombre, bueno al menos no desde la muerte de su esposo; sin darse cuenta estaba tan metido en la plática más curioso que nunca, cuando se percato de que su presencia no era muy grata en esos momentos, por lo que decidió disculparse e ir al baño.

-¿Qué hago Lita? ¿Chicas que hago?—Serena suplicaba con los ojos la mejor de las respuestas y sin esperarlo Amy tomo la palabra.

-Mira Serena, las cosas pasan por algo; así que amiga tu no tienes por que estar sufriendo, yo se que lo que paso entre tú y Darien fue muy especial, pero entiende algo f-u-e, el te abandono Serena, así que no tienes por que estar nerviosa en estos momentos, a menos que permitas que aun tenga cierto poder sobre ti; tu misma me lo dijiste la mejor manera de matar a un hombre es ignorándolo, por favor no me falles; quiero ver a la verdadera Serena en acción esta noche, además Diamante no parece ser mala compañía, así que aprovecha y deja las cosas donde deben de estar en el p-a-s-a-d-o y que Darien pague por su propia decisión.

Las chicas no cabían del asombro; por fin la gatita había sacado las uñas y con mucha razón por cierto, sin saber por que las palabras de Amy inyectaron en Serena una renovada esperanza de que enfrentarlo sería lo mejor para cerrar definitivamente ese capitulo de su vida.

Retomando su seguridad Serena camino hasta donde se encontraba Diamante, se disculpo con él por salir corriendo hacía un momento y le advirtió que la velada estaría llena de sorpresas y que el único favor que le pedía es que no la dejara sola además de que no quería absolutamente ninguna pregunta.

Diamante la miro con asombro, pero acepto con agrado su propuesta, ser el acompañante de semejante belleza no resultaría desagradable; al final de cuentas ese había sido su objetivo desde el instante en que la invito a ese evento.

Serena tomo nuevamente el brazo de Diamante y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, la rubia se negaba a mirar hacia arriba, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para asegurarse de que Darien aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado llegaron al final de las escaleras, para su suerte un importante hombre de negocios se encontraba delante de ellos ocultando a Serena de la vista de Darien, de apoco ella se fue ocultando tras Diamante el cual no reparo en ello, pues estaba realmente emocionado de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo.

Toco el turno de Diamante; la reacción de Darien fue la esperada por Serena, Darien centraría su atención a la presencia de su amigo mas no en la de ella, por lo que se soltó de Diamante y se quedo tras de él.

-Diamante – la cara de Darien no reflejaba sorpresa, mas bien gratitud por contar con la presencia de un amigo – que gusto que me acompañes esta noche, espero sean de tu agrado y también espero una buena crítica eh, por algo eres mi amigo, tu sinceridad siempre me deja buen sabor de boca.

-No dudes que así será Darien y a mi también me alegra acompañarte, por cierto—Diamante volteo en busca de Serena, tomo su mano y la puso aun costado de él – Darien quiero que conozcas a la mujer que ha revolucionado a mi empresa, ella es Serena Tsukino. (Continuará…)

* * *

Hola chics espero que disfruten de este capitulo y no me jusguen por haberlas dejado en ascuas...pero asi las dejo picaditas para que esperen el proximo cap... ¿que pasara?, chacachachan.

Gracias a todas por sus rr, me ayudan y me inspiran y espero seguir recibiendo rr por parte de todas ustedes.

Les dejo muchos besos y saludos desde Mexico.

Duve.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas, este capitulo es pespecial; como ultimamente he tenido muchos baches en mi vida y no encontraba la inspiración adecuada, bueno que almenos me dejara satisfecha he escrito este capitulo de manera especial, asi que esta centrada en los pensamientos de Darien y de Serena en su reencuentro, espero lo disfruten y que la espera valga la pena.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

** Reencuentro 2a. PArte**

**Darien POV**

-Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto—me tendió su mano en señal de saludo y mi corazón se desboco en cuestión de segundos, nunca me imagine que la encontraría tan rápido y mucho menos en aquel lugar en compañía del único amigo que tuve durante los peores años de mi vida.

-Darien Chiba el placer es todo mío—sostuve su delicada mano nívea y suave entre la mía y me la lleve a la boca para depositar un beso en ella; no se si fue mi imaginación o en realidad Serena dio un respingo al sentir el rose de mis labios.

Aun no cabía de la impresión; pero me dolía; si me dolía que me saludara como aun perfecto desconocido; mi musa, mi inspiración había cambiado; sus ojos azules y profundos como yo los recordaba habían perdido aquel brillo especial, la inocencia infantil que la caracterizaba había desaparecido; en su lugar un par de ojos inexpresivos y fríos me miraban con recelo y total indiferencia.

No pude soportar el dolor en mi pecho, el oxigeno dejo de llegar a mis pulmones y una sofocante necesidad de salir de ese lugar se apodero de mi.

-Espero disfruten de la velada—gire para capturar la mirada de mi Némesis personal—Señorita Tsukino a sido un verdadero placer, si me disculpan tengo que afinar algunos detalles—y sin mas me gire para alejarme de ellos lo mas pronto posible y asimilar la dicha y desconsuelo de haberla encontrado; Diamante grito algo parecido a un reproche pero no le di importancia, busque mi objetivo el tocador de caballeros y entre sin volver la vista atrás.

**Serena POV**

-Darien Chiba el placer es todo mío—sostuvo mi mano y se la llevo a la boca para depositar en ella un beso; el roce de sus labios sobre mi piel provocaron una descarga eléctrica casi embriagante, mi cuerpo había tomado vida propia y reaccionaba casi instantáneamente a él.

Deje que la amargura me invadiera de nuevo envenenando todo mi ser y lo mire de la forma mas despectiva y fría que pude; sus ojos se apoderaron de los míos y reflejaban dolor, me alegre por ello.

Suplicaban, sus ojos suplicaban y yo solo podía sentir satisfacción en aquel momento al regresarle un poquito del daño que él me había hecho.

-Espero disfruten de la velada—giró para capturar nuevamente mi mirada—Señorita Tsukino a sido un verdadero placer, si me disculpan tengo que afinar algunos detalles—y avanzo tan rápido que fue difícil seguir su camino.

-hey¡ ¿que clase de amigo y anfitrión eres?—Diamante le gritó algo parecido a un reproche y se giro para atrapar mis ojos y disculparse por el comportamiento de su amigo—Artistas, todos son igual de volubles; aun no entiendo eso de la sensibilidad artística, discúlpalo por favor deben ser los nervios—me regalo una grata sonrisa y fue en ese momento que entendí la razón por la que Diamante me atraía, sus ojos se parecían a los de Darien y su sonrisa me recordaba nuestros tiempos de Secundaría.

Me sentí agobiada y frustrada por mis propios sentimientos; un mesero pasaba cerca y tome una copa de Martini bebiendo su contenido de un solo golpe—vaya¡ te recuerdo que eso no es agua mi estimada Serena—Diamante me miraba sorprendido, divertido y confundido por lo que supuse que si no controlaba mis sentimientos terminaría descubriendo que en realidad Darien y yo nos conocíamos bastante bien.

-Diamante, si me disculpas tengo que ver a las chicas—me disculpe para salir de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible y tomar un poco de aire, aclarar mis ideas y serenarme un poco—y bien así que tú también te alejas de mí ¿acaso soy tan mala compañía?—cuando quería podía llegar a ser un verdadero idiota; eleve la comisura de mis labios para regalarle un sonrisa torcida y me acerque a él dejando muy poco espacio entre mis labios y los suyos—no para nada, solo que puedes llegar a ser un poco abrumador, así que mejor me voy con cuidado para no romper los lazos laborales—me di la vuelta y avance directo al balcón, pude sentir las miradas expectantes de mis amigas, así que gire la cabeza para buscarlas y al encontrarlas les regale una dulce sonrisa; estoy casi segura que Amy comenzó a respirar de nuevo en cuanto me vio.

**Darien POV**

Deje que el agua fría aclarara mi mente, me seque las manos y la cara y me dispuse a salir con un solo objetivo Ella.

Mantuve mi distancia para observarla de lejos sin ser descubierto, me limite a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza a las personas que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor para elogiar mis dotes artísticos; una señora regordeta hacia grandes aspavientos y coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo; pero su entusiasmo se disolvió cuando siguió mi mirada y descubrió mi objetivo.

-Es una joven hermosa, su nombre es Serena Tsukino—dijo y note que su envenenada lengua estaba apunto de soltar algo que no me agradaría escuchar—dicen que es una de las mejores publicistas de la compañía del joven Diamante toda una promesa, aunque también se oyen rumores de que mantiene un romance secreto con él y que por lo tanto se ve favorecida por ello; en verdad que no lo entiendo si apenas enviudo; que descaro de su parte no haberle guardado el luto debido al marido, un joven muy guapo y que la amaba tanto—mis oídos dejaron de escuchar en este punto, no¡ aquello no podía ser verdad, ¿mi Serena había estado casada y ahora era viuda?, ¿Qué le hacia favores a Diamante para estar en la compañía?, los celos me acorralaron y no pude soportarlo más.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando observe a Serena y a Diamante hablarse secretamente y tan cerca el uno del otro; mi Serena le coqueteaba con descaro y Diamante ponía cara de idiota al tenerla tan cerca, ¿serian ciertos aquellos rumores? ¿Esa era la razón por la que Serena me había tratado como a un extraño? Me di cuenta de que se alejaba de Diamante por lo que sin disculparme comencé a avanzar hacia ella y a seguirla, tendría que encontrar el momento para hablarle a solas, el momento de enfrentarla se acercaba y mi corazón no hacia otra cosa que latir fuertemente retumbando una y otra vez en mis oídos.

**Serena POV**

Encontré una puerta abierta y me adentre descubriendo un balcón, la noche estaba hermosa y fría e instintivamente frote mis brazos para tomar un poco de calor; el cielo estaba encapotado por miles de estrellas y era raro ver un cielo así en Tokio con tanta contaminación.

Era extraño descubrir que a pesar de los años mi corazón respondía casi instantáneamente a él y que a pesar de todo el dolor no había conseguido olvidar el inmenso amor que le había profesado.

Me reproche una y otra vez el jugar con Diamante de aquella forma, era obvio que tenia un sano interés en mi, pero mi ego y mi orgullo eran mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa al menos esas lecciones las había aprendido muy bien a lo largo de mi corta existencia.

-Bonita noche ¿no te parece?—su voz retumbo en mis oídos y solté un pequeño suspiro para mi sorpresa, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera aliviado de que por fin Darien me hubiera encontrado.

-Si así es, aunque muy fría así que será mejor que vuelva antes de que Diamante venga a buscarme—solté la frase con toda la intención del mundo.

-así que es verdad—me dijo con voz helada y pasiva—tu y Diamante sostienen un romance a la vista de todos.

-¿perdón?—no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando como se atrevía a cuestionar mi vida privada, con que derecho, lo mire furiosa y di media vuelta para alejarme de él lo antes posible, pero atrapo mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que fue imposible zafarme.

-a no Serena, estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, así que no te alejaras de aquí hasta que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando y por que demonios me saludaste tan indiferentemente—me gire y la furia desprendida de mis ojos provocaron que me soltara mas por instinto que por deseo.

-en verdad no puedo creer que me pidas explicaciones; no se lo que quieras escuchar, pero te recuerdo que ya no somos unos chiquillos de secundaria y que lo que paso entre nosotros no te da ningún derecho para pedir explicaciones a estas alturas ¿no te parece?

-tienes razón no tengo ningún derecho, pero tienes que reconocer que fue un golpe bajo, no tenias por que ocultar que nos conocíamos y mucho menos a Diamante—se acerco y me tomo por los hombros tan posesivamente que mi corazón se volvió loco de alegría.

-suéltame¡-gemí—si se lo oculto a Diamante o no es cuestión mía y como quieres que reaccione si lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido reprocharme como si te perteneciera, te recuerdo que ya no soy tu novia y que ahora decido que hacer con mi vida y tú lógicamente estas fuera de ella—mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y la lengua me sangraba por decir tantas mentiras, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, estaba feliz de que estuviera conmigo en esos momentos y era inmensamente feliz de ver en sus ojos que el no había dejado de amarme.

-ah si—me miro irónico—así que ya no formo parte de tu vida, quiero asegurarme de que esas palabras sean ciertas y te demostrare que aunque quieras no podrás sacarme de ella nunca.

**Darien POV**

Su mirada era glacial y sus ojos escondían algo que yo sabía perfectamente aunque lo gritara una y otra vez la conocía demasiado; estaba ocultando y negándose a si misma el deseo de enfrentarme.

La abrace con ternura pero sus brazos se mantenían a un costado de su cuerpo, sentí una punzada de dolor al descubrir que ella seguía negándose aquel momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces baje mi cabeza y lentamente deje que mis labios se posaran sobre los suyos, sentí sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho tratando de zafar aquel abrazo y dar fin con ello a aquel beso, pero para mi suerte y dicha lentamente sus labios comenzaron a responder a los míos.

Poco a poco aquel beso se fue haciendo mas profundo nuestros corazones latían a un solo ritmo, recordaba como sus labios y los míos encajaban a la perfección.

Camine lentamente hasta acorralar su cuerpo contra el barandal y mi cuerpo, impaciente y embriagado de placer al sentirla tan cerca de mi, de aspirar su perfume y su aliento, sentí como mi virilidad se levantaba firme y decidida.

Su delicado cuerpo se estremeció al sentirme, pero no se resistía; sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello haciendo aquel beso, largo, profundo y decidido; lleno de placer, deseo e impaciencia.

Zas¡, lleve mi mano a la mejilla para sobarla, después de que Serena soltara su furia contra ella; aun tenia la mano levantada y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban empañados con lagrimas.

-Que sea la última vez que lo haces, si lo intentas de nuevo Darien Chiba descubrirás el infierno más rápido de lo que crees¡-chillo y decididamente se alejo y termino con aquel momento que para mi había sido la gloria.

**Serena POV**

A pesar de que mis labios no querían alejarse de los suyos comencé a derramar lágrimas de coraje por no tener el valor suficiente para alejarlo de mí y conservar mi postura.

Respire profundamente y con toda la decisión del mundo levante mi mano para abofetearlo con todas mis fuerzas; si he de ser honesta la palma me ardió horriblemente.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y su mano sobaba su mejilla colorada por el golpe- Que sea la última vez que lo haces, si lo intentas de nuevo Darien Chiba descubrirás el infierno más rápido de lo que crees¡-gemí con una rabia infinita.

-y no me digas que piensas huir todo el tiempo de lo que sabes bien nunca termino—me dijo tan seguro de si mismo que lo único que consiguió es que mi caja de Pandora interna se abriera de golpe.

-solo inténtalo Darien, ya veras que la boba y tierna Serena Tsukino a la que dejaste llena de ilusiones, promesas sin cumplir y sueños rotos dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo y te darás cuenta mas rápido de lo que te imaginas que ya estas en el infierno—con esto concluí mi inesperado encuentro con el hombre que alteraba cada parte de mi cuerpo, que me había echo sudar y gemir de gusto en aquel sueño y al que comenzaba a odiar por no poder odiarlo.

-solo por curiosidad—dijo-¿es una amenaza o una advertencia?—cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho esperando mi respuesta con una media sonrisa y saboreando el triunfo de aquel reencuentro.

-¿no te das cuenta Darien?, mírame bien—me acerque a él con toda la sensualidad de la que fui capas—ya estas en el infierno—le sonreí y di media vuelta para alejarme de ahí con los movimientos mas cadenciosos y sensuales de lo que fui capas, antes de cruzar la puerta gire para observarlo; sus ojos desprendían deseo y lujuria y yo le haría pagar por el daño echo; lo haría derramar lagrimas de sangre y le demostraría que Serena Tsukino era dueña de su propio camino, de sus propios deseos y que él jamás obtendría lo que quería, bueno al menos hasta que yo me encontrara satisfecha.

* * *

De antemano les doy las gracias por haber esperado tanto y por todos los rr que me han llegado a pesar de que no he actualizado tan seguido como me gustaría.

Esperen el proximo chap. y ya no prometo nada; solo espero disfruten la historia y la sigan como hasta ahora.

Cuidence mucho y les dejo muchos besitos desde Veracruz México.


End file.
